Feuding Sisters : Lilith & Brittany
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Brittany & Lilith are stepsisters who absolutely hated each other, Both are total opposites. Britt is popular and has a crush on Evan Bourne while Lilith is a goth who has a crush on Jeff Hardy. Will they get the guys that they has crushes on?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to thank and dedicate this to Blair, Soloeclipse for reading and reviewing. You girls are Awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany Dexter POV]<strong>

I kept staring at mum's picture frame, why did you have to go and leave me mum? Did you know that dad remarried and now I'm stuck with two brats!

Mum is beautiful with sandy brown hair and rosy cheeks, she's always cheerful with not a care in the world.

She died when I was 12, and after that dad remarried a woman with two kids. I must be naive to think that mum is the only woman that dad loves!

That woman whose name is Caroline, moves into our place with her two children, and that's when I met Lilith and her big brother John Cena.

John is a Jock in College while Lilith is goth, anti-social and a reptilian freak who has a Tarantula and a Monitor Lizard for a pet!

I absolutely hate Lilith and we always get into fights! We are total opposites and even though we stayed under the same roof for 4 years, we have yet to make peace with each other.

I sighed as I placed the picture frame back at the bedside cabinet and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Morning]<strong>

**[Brittany POV]**

I rushed down the stairs and saw Dad, Caroline, Lilith and John at the Breakfast table.

Upon seeing them I made a beeline for the door when Dad called me, "Britt, why are you in such a hurry Honey? Come and have breakfast with us."

"No thanks" I replied. "Britt I can drive you and Lilith to school." John offered with a smile.

Glaring at him. "No I rather walk" I said sarcastically and stormed out of the house.

I kept looking at my watch. Dammit! Why is the bus late today? At this rate I'm gonna be late for class!

The bus finally came, I board it and saw a boy from school by the name of Jeff Hardy sitting at the last seat of the bus.

I rolled my eyes and sat on one of the middle seats instead.

Jeff Hardy is a rocker who wears eyeliner and frequently bleached his hair. He loves to play on his guitar.

Lilith has the biggest crush on him. But I found out from one of my buddies that Jeff actually likes me and not Lilith.

But I don't like Jeff one bit and he's so not my type.

I have been nursing a huge crush on a Preppy named Evan Bourne, he's smart, kind and hot.

15 mins later, the bus finally reached school. I quickly alighted and made my way towards the school gate when I heard someone calling me.

"Heyy Britt, wait up!"

I turned to see who had called, and saw Jeff jogging towards me. What does he wants now? I thought

"Britt, I was wondering if you are free this weekend?" he asked.

"Nope I'm not free, cause I'm going to SALT this weekend. So See ya!" I added flatly and just walked off.

SALT is the latest club in town, they are having a huge opening this weekend, and I won't wanna miss it for anything.

Looking at my watch, I started to panic! Shit I am late for class! I quickly dashed to Mr Rob Terry's Class.

He's our new Literature Teacher from Wales, and is one buff and muscular guy, he told the class that he was a bodybuilder back in his country.

As I was sprinting towards the stairs and running towards my class, a big guy bumped into me and knocked me down!

I lay flat on the floor and cried out in pain, "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

The guy who knocked me down, apologized profusely. I looked up and it was Drew Mcintyre, he happens to be one of John's close buddy.

"I'm sorry Britt, I didn't see you." He apologized and helped me to stand up, but I just shoved him away angrily.

"Don't touched me, you Douchebag! Are you blind, why can't you see me running to class! Are you trying to break the bones in my body!"

I kept on shouting at Drew till John, Swagger and Sheamus came out from the other side of the hallway along with Lilith.

"What's going on here, Britt...Drew?" John asked as he looked at the both of us in bewilderment.

I was seething with anger, "Your buddy here ran into me and knocked me down, GET IT!" I glared at John and make my way towards class.

Luckily I made it just in time and Mr Terry was not in class yet, I sat down on my chair still fuming when Lilith came into class and confronted me.

"What's your problem Britt? Why are you shouting at Drew like that! It was an accident and besides he has apologized to you!" She told me off.

"Well its none of your business Lili! Why are you mad? Do you have a crush on Drew now! Is that it huh?" I exclaimed sarcastically at her.

She gave me a dirty look and when she was about to scold me again, Mr Terry walked into class and so she had to returned to her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith Cena POV]<strong>

I sat in my seat at the back of the class and glared at Brittany. She was such a princess! She acted like she was the only one suffering from our parents getting married.

I hated that mom remarried like dad didn't matter. I remembered how my dad, John and I would go camping or to watch dirtbike races. He died when I was ten.

I quietly sighed and ran a hand through my black hair before I braided my blue streak. A crumpled up note was tossed onto my desk. I looked up and saw Layla, a girl that has

been messing with me since freshman year, motioning me to read it. -_Hey gothie, you should be careful you might burst into flames from the sun_- I glared at her before looking out the window.

I saw my reflection staring back at me. The dark eyeshadow and liner I use made it look like I didn't sleep and made me look a bit too pale.

When the bell rang I was the second last to leave. The other student was Brittany's crush, Evan Bourne.

I sighed and walked to my next class. It was gym. Luckily for me Jeff was in it; and so was my only real friend, my cousin Zack Ryder. I walked into the gym and sat on the

bleachers. I didn't bother changing into gym clothes and the teacher, Coach Sting, didn't mind. I smiled when my goofy cousin ran over to me. He was wearing his stupid purple

headband like always.

"So Lilith, have you asked Jeff out yet?" He whispered as he nodded in Jeff's direction.

"No! Now shut up before I let Lady Dominatrix out of her travel case." I hissed and pulled out the small plastic tank I had my beautiful rose-hair tarantula in.

"Ew, why'd ya bring her?" He asked staring at her.

"Princess Brittany was being a bitch again this morning. Besides I couldn't bring Amontillado, he's too big to hide." I shrugged my shoulders.

After watching Zack acting like a fool for the period, I went to the library for the morning break. Sadly I bumped into Brittany.

"Watch it freak!" She damn near screamed in my face.

"You watch it!" I reached into my bag, "Right Lady Dominatrix?"

"Keep that bug away from me!" She shrieked and jumped back when she saw the spider.

"Bye." I snapped and stormed off to the library. I saw John's friend Wade in there. He was a college guy but he was also a TA.

"Hey Lili." He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Wade. Don't forget Lady D." I held up my tarantula.

"'Ello Lady Dominatrix. Was Brittany giving you problems?" He asked.

"When doesn't she?" I went to the back of the library and pulled out an Edgar Allan Poe book and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Please Read and Review, We would really appreciate it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit & Blair.**

**We would like to thank Soloeclipse for reading and reviewing. You girls are Awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany Dexter]<strong>

I went home fuming and dad seeing that I was angry, he slowly went up to me and asked, "Britt are you alright?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Looking at dad, "Alright I will tell you, I was running late and so I decided to run all the way to class when one of John's buddies Drew knocked me down and almost broke the bones in

my body!" I finished when dad nods his head and shrugged. "Yeah but it was just an accident Britt."

I rolled my eyes, "To top it all off your daughter Lili, told me off about me yelling at Drew. Who is she to reprimand me dad!" I added.

Dad sat me down, "Britt honey, you need to take it easy. I know that you tend to get hot-headed at times, but it was just an accident. Drew did not purposely knocked you down right?" he asked.

I nod my head, "Yeah whatever dad." I was about to run up to my room, when dad called me again. "Britt I will be away on business with Caroline starting of tomorrow, so you will stay with Lili and John okay."

"WHAT? How long will you be away?" I asked looking puzzled at dad's short notice.

"Probably two months in Italy, and we will leave first thing in the morning." He added, "I want you to be a good girl and please try to get along with Lili and John, cause after all we are a family."

"No we will never be a family." I added flatly and stormed up to my room. Just great, now dad is leaving me with the 2 brats!

I sat on my bed when an idea came to mind. I took out my phone and dialed my buddy, Alex Shelley. "Hey Alex, this is Britt here. Do you wanna come to my party tomorrow at 7.30pm?" I asked.

"Yeah why not, I will bring Chris too." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Great, and bring the rest of our friends, cause the more people, they are the merrier." I added and hung up the call.

* * *

><p><strong>[Party]<strong>

**[Brittany POV]**

I sat on the sofa with my friend Natalya and raised the volume of my sound speakers. As people start to pour in, I raised the volume even higher.

Everyone were dancing and enjoying themselves, and that's when Lilith came home. She walked into the house looking surprised and when she finally spots me and Natalya on the sofa, she walked over to us.

Nattie lean in and whisper to me, "Well there is your Vampire Sister!" she chuckled.

Lili looks furious, **"**BRITTANY! What the hell is going on in here! Can you lower down the speakers please! John will be back any minute!" I ignored her rambling and seeing that I'm ignoring her, she shook her head

stormed off to her room.

I was so excited when Evan Bourne finally came, I quickly went up to him. "Thanks for coming Evan." I told him. "Oh no problem, Britt. Where is Lilith?" he asked. I was pissed, "Why is he looking for her?"

"Ummm she's upstairs.." I blurted and Evan just nods his head and went to sat next to Alicia Fox.

An hour has passed, I was entertaining a group of my friends when I saw Evan getting cozy with Lilith! Damn! I was furious! How dare that witch trying to steal my man away from me!

About half past 10, after Evan has left the party, I slowly made my way towards Lili and dragged her into our guest room.

"Are you trying to steal my man away from me!" I yelled at her. She got pissed and snapped at me, "What are you talking about Britt?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, I saw you getting too comfortable with Evan!' I hollered.

"That was nothing, Evan just asked me to help him with his Chemistry Project you dumbo!" She exclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes and just stormed out of the room.

Back in the living room, I saw Jeff Hardy with his buddies Phil, Rey and Adam. It seems that Lilith had called and invited them in the last hour cause Lili had a huge crush on Jeff after all.

Lilith was chatting with Jeff, but he kept glancing towards me. I just pretended that I didn't see him and went to chat with Natalya and Layla.

By now there were lesser and lesser people in the house. A few minutes later, John came home with Wade and Jack Swagger and they just stared at the house in disbelief!

John then walked towards me, "Britt was this your idea of having a party in the house? Look at the state of this place! This is a Madhouse!" raising his voice towards me, he then asked everybody to leaved.

I got up and snapped, "Hey John this is none of your business! You are not my big brother, so don't try to act like one!" I shoved him hard and when I was about to went up to my room, Lilith pushed me to the floor.

I glared at her and getting up to my feet, I charged towards her and took her down. Once she's on the floor, I got on top of her and started yanking her hair. She howled in pain and a moment later, I felt

a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and lifting me up from Lilith, I turned and it was Jeff. "Put me down, Jeff!" I yelled at him.

Lilith got up and tried to charged towards me but John and Wade restrained her.

John has had enough and he finally snapped and bellowed at us. "STOP IT GIRLS, BOTH OF YOU ARE SISTERS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING! NOW BOTH OF YOU GO UP TO YOUR ROOM"

I glared at John and Lilith, and when Jeff put me down, I made my way to my room and slammed the door as hard as I can!

Seething with anger, I lay on my bed when all of a sudden I felt something crawling on the side of my bed, taking a closer look, I freeze cause it's none other than Lilith's pet spider, Lady Dominatrix!

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LILITH!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith Cena POV]<strong>

I sat in my room pissed off at the princess. My monitor lizard, Amontillado was curled up next to me. I gently ran my black and silver nails down his scaley spine. I glanced around my room looking at the Marilyn

Manson, Evanescence, Slipknot, and Korn posters; until something caught my eye. Lady Dominatrix was gone! I checked her tank but she wasn't behind her stone skull so I searched my room.

I started to panic until I heard a scream.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! LILITH!" It was Brittany.

I calmly walked into her room while John, Wade, and Jack Swagger ran in. I saw Brittany standing on a chair staring at her bed in fear. I saw my beautiful spider crawling on the blankets.

"Lady Dominatrix, I told you to stay out of here. She may be a bug but you don't have your venom." I cooed as I picked her up and kissed her. I saw Swagger pale at the sight of her. He and Randy hated Lady D.

"Lilith, you freak! Keep that, that thing in your room!" Brittany shrieked.

"No! She has a right to be free just like Amontillado!" I argued. Wade and John held onto my arms to keep me from running at her again.

I stayed in my room until midnight. Luckily it was Friday so I didn't have to worry about school in the morning. I dressed in my black jeans, and my red and black top before putting on my TUK boots and my favorite

necklace. It was a silver locket my dad gave me a month before he died in a car accident.

I went outside and quietly got a ladder from the garage before climbing onto the roof. I always did this to make sure John, mom, or even Brittany didn't hear me. I sat on the roof and cried looking at the picture I had

of me, John, mom, and dad. I missed him sooo much. I sighed and wiped my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Day]<strong>

**[Lilith Cena POV]**

I woke up to Brittany playing her stupid music loudly. I glared at the wall separating our rooms and so did Amontillado. He didn't like to wake up until noon. I quickly got dressed in a long black skirt, a grey tank top,

and a black _Born Faulous Couture_jacket. I slipped on my black converse and hooked Amontillado's leash onto his collar. I then put on a thick line of black eyeliner, some dark grey eyeshadow, and a thick coating of

blood red lipgloss with black shimmer in it.

After leaving Lady D some crickets in her tank, I led the lizard to the kitchen and fed him.I saw John sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Taking him for a walk?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Be back soon." He said. I nodded and followed Amontillado outside.

We walked to the park near our house. I sat on a bench while Amontillado stood looking up at the sun. I heard someone jogging and looked up to see Brittany's crush Evan. He was jogging towards us, and he was

shirtless. I knew Brittany would freak out seeing his muscles but not me. He was too preppy, plus he was friends with Layla, Alicia, Alberto, Brittany, Dolph, and Mike Mizanin. People that have made my life hell for

years.

Sadly he saw me, "Hey Lilith! What are you doing here?" He asked as he stopped.

"Walking Amontillado. Be careful, he will bite." I warned. It took John a week to learn that.

"He seems sweet." Evan smiled and petted the monitor lizard. I was shocked, Amontillado never liked strangers!

"Lili!" I looked and saw Zack running towards me but he tripped and his face got intimate with the sidewalk. _Idiot, _I thought.

"You okay, Zack?" Evan asked when my cousin stood up.

"Fine. Lili get this, I called the house to talk to you but John said you'd be here. He also told me to tell you that he's having his friend Matt Hardy over for dinner with his buddies Randy, Swagger, Wade, Sheamus and

Matt's bringing Jeff." Zack smiled.

"Hoy Marilyn Manson, you serious?" My eyes widened when he nodded. "I got to go!"

I picked up Amontillado, which was tough to do because he was a big boy, and ran the best I could home. I didn't look back because if I did I would've seen Evan staring after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review. We would really appreciate it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit & Blair.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I searched my wardrobe for the best possible outfit that I can wear to dinner tonight. I wanna look good since Evan is coming over.

After searching for the past 10 mins, I finally found a floral Alice Olivia Paris Halter Top. This is perfect! I squealed.

I quickly put it on and paired it with skinny jeans. When the clock struck 7pm, everybody is already seated at the dining table except me.

Jeff sat next to Lilith and Evan sat on the opposite side of them, so that they are face to face. I smiled and make my way to sit beside Evan, "Hi Britt" he said while beaming at me.

This boy is just gorgeous with his nice brown eyes and the cutest smile ever! "Hi Evan.." and flashed him the best smile that I could.

John looked at our helper Margaret and signalled her to served dinner since everyone is already here. She went back into the kitchen and brought out a roasted chicken, barbecued beef, calico chicken with potatoes,

beef enchilada stack, rotisserie chicken salad, pecan pie and all sorts of dishes that she had whipped for us.

John sat at the opposite side of the table with Swagger, Randy, Sheamus, Matt and Wade, the 5 of them were chatting amongst each other and just when they are about to dig in.

Out of nowhere, the back door burst open and Zack came in shouting, "I smell free food, woo woo woo you know it!"

He went to sit beside John, when John chuckled and said, "Why did I leave the door unlocked?" Zack smiles and ignoring John he grabbed the biggest piece of roast chicken and started eating.

While John is chatting with his buddies, I kept trying to talk to Evan but for some reason he seems to stare daggers in Jeff's direction with Jeff doing the exact same thing to him.

This is odd! Are they having some sort of a staring contest? I wondered to myself.

I tried to lighten up the mood, by asking Evan about his favorite movies and stuff. As he chatted with me I had this feeling that somebody is staring at me, turning to look, I saw Jeff gazing intensely at me.

His eyes is coated with dark eyeliner and he seems to change the colour of his hair, cause its now blonde. What is his problem anyway? Can't he just stop staring at me?

He finally stop staring when Lili started engaging in a conversation with him regarding Avenged Sevenfold.

Turning to face Evan, I asked, "Ummm so Evan would you like to join me, Natalya and Alicia to SALT this weekend?"

"No I'm sorry Britt, I can't, cause my parents will be away and I have to babysit my little sister." he said with a smile.

Smiling back at him, I said "Awww how cute, you are such a good big brother to your little sister, Evan." He nods his head and blushed.

A while later, I saw Evan and Jeff glaring at each other again! What the hell is wrong with these boys! I sighed and continued eating my dinner in stony silence.

After we had finished our dinner, John's buddies including Matt make a move. So its left with me, Lilith, Zack, Jeff and Evan. We all sat on the sofa and started chatting.

Jeff and Evan seems cold towards each other, but luckily Zack is in the house to liven up the atmosphere.

"Hey guys, guess what? Justin Bieber is coming to our hometown to perform and I will definitely get a front row seat for that event" Zack exclaimed loudly and I just burst out laughing.

Zack is a Belieber and he will annoy us by singing "baby" all the time. "Good for you Zack and you could bring Natalya along too." I chuckled.

Looking at me and raising his hands in defence, he said, "Probably not cause she will kicked my ass, if I ever bring her to a Bieber concert. You do know that she's more into Rock." He answered and went on

to did his very own rendition of "Baby" which got all of us to burst out laughing. He is such a Dork, but we all liked him.

Its about half past eleven when Zack, Evan and Jeff make a move. Once they are gone, I glared at Lilith. "What's with that dirty look!" she snapped at me.

"What's up with your boy Jeff staring at me during dinner?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Jeff stared at you, because he likes you and you should know that by now BRITT!" She yelled.

"Well then it's too bad that you like Jeff and he did not liked you back!" I retorted at her in sarcasm.

She has had enough, "Look Britt I'm tired right now and I'm not in the mood to start a war of words with you again!" With that she stormed off to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

I slammed my bedroom door closed and locked it. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Why didn't Jeff like me? Was it because I wasn't a prep like Brittany? Did he go with that damn cliche of

the Prep and the Rocker being a couple? I sighed in frustration and snuck out of my room with Amontillado without being seen.

I saw John and his friends sitting at the table by the pool playing poker. I tiptoed passed them and stayed in the shadows. Luckily my black and red skirt and black shirt blended in. I ended up walking to the house

of my only other friend besides Zack, Winter. She was twenty-four but we met at a Marilyn Manson concert and became fast friends. She was really cool.

"Oh my, Lilith what are you doing here this late?" She asked the second she answered the door.

"Want to talk." I mumbled and hugged Amontillado closer.

"Come in sweetie." She led me to the sofa. "So what happened?"

"Jeff was over for dinner because John invited him and Matt. But Jeff kept staring at Britt...he likes her and not me." I sobbed and sat Amontillado on the floor. Winter pulled me into a tight hug. "What's wrong with

me?"

"Nothing, hun. Nothing is wrong with you." She said.

"Dad was mad at me and got into his car which killed him...Mom remarried, and John spends all his time with his friends." I sighed, "I'm alone if you or Zack aren't there. I just have Lady Dominatrix and

Amontillado."

"Lili, you are never alone!" Winter replied. "Wanna stay for tonight?"

"No, I should go before John freaks. I left my phone in my room so he can't call." I shrugged and got up. I hooked Amontillado's leash back on and walked out.

When I got home, I had barely stepped into the door before John's friends ran over to me. John stood by the stairs fuming.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled. "I go upstairs to check on you and you're gone! No note or anything! You that stupid?"

"John chill I was at Winter's house." I shrank back because I had never seen him this mad and it scares me.

"Winter? She lives five miles away! You could've been killed or kidnapped! Lilith Anne Cena you are in so much trouble!" John shouted and punched a hole in the wall, "God you are so fucking stupid!"

"John calm down!" Wade yelled when he saw me flinch from John hitting the wall.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I pushed past my brother and ran to my room and locked myself in. I sat next to my bed hidden from the door and sobbed into my pillow. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock

at the door.

"Lili-pad...open the door please." I heard John softly say, using my childhood nickname.

"Go away!" I exclaimed and wiped my eyes.

"Please. Lili I'm so sorry. I was scared when I couldn't find you. I lost dad and I don't want to lose you either. I'm over-protective but you're my baby sister, and I have to be." He said.

I opened the door and was immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I looked over his shoulder and saw Brittany staring at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review. The both of us would really appreciate it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories. We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively. Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit, Blair, SoloChick who has read and reviewed. Thanks Girls :D**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I saw John hugging Lilith and I just rolled my eyes, what a baby Lili is! Going back into my room, I closed the door softly behind me.

I sat at the edge of my bed and for some reason I felt jealous watching them together, since dad has never hugged me the same way John hugged Lili.

Reaching out to my mum's picture beside the bedside cabinet, I began to cry. Hot bitter tears came flowing down my cheeks. I grip her picture tightly.

Mum am I such a bad daughter that you had to leave so soon, you were my best friend in the whole wide world...!.

I buried my face on my pillow and cried throughout the night...

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Day]<strong>

**[Brittany POV]**

I glanced at the clock, its 6:30PM. I quickly dressed up wearing a blue halter top with skinny jeans. I'm gonna be making an impression at SALT.

Once I'm ready, I run down the stairs and make my way to the door. Natalya and Alicia is already waiting for me, I quickly runs to Nattie's pink Audi and off we go to SALT.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith POV<strong>

After Brittany left, I sat on the sofa watching _Ginger Snaps_. John would be back in twenty minutes, he had to help Orton because the big lummox somehow locked himself out of his apartment. There was knock at the door. I went to answer it and I was suprised, it was Evan Bourne! He had three kids, a little girl and two boys, with him.

"Hey Lilith, I was wondering if you could help me with watching them? My aunt wants me to watch her sons and they're a handful." He bit his lip.

"Sure I guess." I shrugged and let them in, "You kids hungry?"

"Yeah." The kids answered.

"Lilith this is my sister Gia, that's Joey and he's David. Guys, this is Lilith." Evan pointed out the kids as I made them some chicken strips.

"Ooohh, from you diary?" Joey teased. I looked at Evan with an eyebrow raised and saw him blush.

"You're pretty." Gia smiled.

"Thanks, so are you." I smiled.

After about ten minutes, Joey and David kept saying they were bored. So I went to my room and grabbed Amontillado and Lady Dominatrix. The kids were amazed at the size on the monitor lizard, and were happy to hold the tarantula. When John came back he was shocked to see Evan there.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

When we arrived, there's already a lot of people waiting to go in. The three of us were underage, but lucky for us Nattie are friends with the security, and so he lets us in scot-free. We rushed in and was amazed with the whole set up of the club, it was awesome with a huge dance floor in the middle. As we walked further in, we saw Zack Ryder, Chris Masters and Jeff Hardy!

Nat walked over to Zack and we followed her. Alicia sat next to Masters and so I had to sit next to Jeff! I can't believed it, why do I keep bumping into Jeff?

A while later, Nattie, Zack, Alicia and Chris Masters were enjoying themselves on the dance floor, while I was still sitting next to Jeff!

I crossed my arms and just sat there in stony silence.

I knew that lots of girls in school are crazy about Jeff cause which girl didn't love a Rocker right and I know that Jeff Hardy is very good looking, but he's not my dream guy.

My dream guy is someone like that oh so dashing Evan Bourne, I snapped out of my daze when Jeff leaned in and whispered to me, "You look good tonight, Britt"I turned to face him, "Look, why do I keep bumping into you?" moving closer towards him, I began to eyed him suspiciously, "Were you following me?"He looks surprised at my sudden allegations, "N-No of course not. Why would I?" He added, while his beautiful green eyes were staring at in the dim lights of the club, Jeff's eyes looks amazing, and he seems to wear a darker coat of eyeliner tonight, I have to admit he's looking hot, but its too bad cause I will never fall for him.

Upon hearing his answer, I got up and went to the bartender for shots when one of John's enemy in college by the name of Allen Jones, but all his buddies called him AJ Styles, came up to me, "Hey babe aren't you John's stepsister?" he asked.

Looking at him, I said "Yeah!" and went to the counter for shots.

There's not much people over by the counter, since most of them were on the dance floor. After about 6 shots, I was so drunked.

I stood up slowly and was about to walk when A.J grab me, "Hey let go of me you jerk!" My head was about to burst and I felt dizzy.

Jeff came over to us and help me out, "You got to let her go dude!"

AJ glared at him, "Who the hell are you to ask me what to do! You are just a kid!" he retorted.

Jeff then began to shoved him, AJ gets angry, he lets go of me and charged towards Jeff. That's when Jeff punched him in the face causing him to fall to the floor. Soon the securities started to come in and broke them apart.

By now I can hardly stand straight or keep my eyes open, I was so tipsy that I started to fall down...

* * *

><p><strong>[Jeff Hardy POV]<strong>

Securities is trying to break us up and A.J kept glaring at me. I turned to looked at Brittany, she was so drunk that she can't even stand straight.

I saw her bend over and when she was about to fall I quickly dashed towards her and catch her just in time before she hit the floor.

The security asked us to leave the club, and I had no choice but to take Britt with me. I carried her out of the club and into Matt's silver SUV that I borrowed.

I drove her back to her place, Britt is still unconscious and once we arrived, I lifted Britt slowly out of the car and walked over to her front porch and I saw John sitting on the living room's sofa...

* * *

><p><strong>[John Cena POV]<strong>

"What happened?" I asked, clearly puzzled that Jeff is cradling an unconscious Britt. Even Lilith and Evan were surprised by Jeff's arrival.

"One of the guy from your college tries to make a move on her while she's drunk, and so I had to intervene and punched him in the face." Jeff added.

"Oh thank you so much Jeff, come let's bring her up to her room." I lead Jeff upstairs to Britt's room and he placed Britt gently on the bed.

"So who is the guy that is trying to make a move on her?" I asked Jeff again.

"I think his name is AJ Styles." Jeff shrugged.

I snapped, "What it's that douchebag! He's gonna get it from me! How dare he tries to make a move on my sister!"

I thanked Jeff once again and a while later, he said goodbye and make a move.

I heard Evan asking Lili, if Britt is gonna be alright, but Lili just nods her head and said "yeah" softly.

Lili looks sad but I know that she's jealous cause Jeff had a thing for Brittany. My poor baby sister, I thought.

I watched Jeff drove off. He's such a nice kid and It's no wonder that Lilith had such a huge crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

When Jeff brought Britt home, I was a little sad seeing how worried he was over her. When he said AJ was trying to hit on her I got pissed off. After Jeff left, I looked at John who was fuming. He and AJ had always been enemies. He wouldn't explain why but it had something to do with Mickie James. She was John's girlfriend in high school but something happened and she left town.

"I have to get them home. Bye Lili." Evan said as he ushered the kids to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>[Evan Bourne POV]<strong>

I sighed after climbing into my car. Seeing Lilith being sad over Jeff had upset me because she could do better. I had always liked Lilith since seventh grade. She had pretty brown eyes, a nice smile when she did smile, and she was honest and never mean. I just wished she like me as well, I'd be so good for her!

"Evan, will you ask Lilith out?" My five year old sister asked me.

"I want to but she might say no." I sighed.

"She's nice, you should." Gia smiled.

I nodded. Tomorrow I was going to ask out Lilith Cena and prayed she said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit, Blair, SoloChick who has read and reviewed. Thanks Girls :D**

**A special shout out to my soul sister RKOMizfit. (She's Awesome!)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

I walked into the library, still upset over Jeff liking Brittany and not me. And after hearing that AJ tried to hit on her, I wasn't too mad at her but I was furious at AJ. I had asked Randy who

told me AJ did something to Mickie that made her beg her parents to move. Despite my hatred, Britt was my step-sister so I was worried. I waved to Wade as i went to my favorite table at

the back.

Lady Dominatrix was on my shoulder with a little bejeweled band around her with a chain clipped onto my necklace like a leash. She was sometimes treated like an accessory but I still loved

her dearly. I had did my hair into two buns with the ends out to make little spiders so the principle couldn't suspend me.

I was reading Blood and Chocolate when Evan walked over to me.

"Hey Lilith." he smiled.

"Interrupting my reading." I replied.

"Oh...well can I sit with you?" He asked.

I looked up with an eyebrow raised, "Why?"

"Need help with my English homework." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sit." I sighed.

After looking over the essay about why Edgar Allen Poe's stories were so dark and the hidden messages they held, I noticed him staring at me. I tried to ignore it and go back to my book,

but he didn't stop.

"What?" I hissed, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that...I've had a crush on you since seventh grade and wanted to know if you'd go out with me." He blushed.

"No. How do I know Brittany didn't put you up to this? Her or Layla?" I said. I was suspicious because there was no way he was telling the truth.

"They didn't. Please Lilith go out with me?" he begged.

"Fine." I sighed in frustration, "My friend Winter got me tickets to the Slipknot concert this Friday but she can't go. Meet me at my house." I added.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

As I placed the books in my locker, I tried to conjured up memories on what had actually happened at Salt last night? But I can't seem to remember anything except for that creep AJ trying to

get fresh with me. Still hangover'ed from all those shots that I took, I sighed and closed my locker. Turning around, I saw my best friend Natalya jogging towards me.

"Heyy Britt, do you know what actually happened last night?" she asked.

"No, I can't seem to remember anything? Care to tell?" I run my fingers through my long brown locks as I waited for her to tell me.

She paused for a while, "Well, you know AJ that senior from John's college right, he's trying to hit on you but Jeff stopped him and ended up giving him a punch. After that you were so drunk

and you started to collapse, but he managed to catch you in his arms and sent you home." Natalya finished and I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Why does Jeff kept intruding in my business? I'm not interested in him!" I hollered angrily.

Nattie interjected, "Are you serious girl? Jeff Hardy is one of the hottest boy in our school. You are so lucky that Jeff has his eyes on you." Nat added.

"Yeah I know, but I don't have any feelings for him, and anyway I'm only interested in Evan!" I added flatly.

As I was talking to Nat, another one of my bestie Layla came running towards us, she paused for a while to catch her breathe.

"H-Hey Britt, do you know what I just s-saw." She pants before continuing, "I saw Evan in the library with Lili! So I went to hide behind one of the bookshelves to eavesdropped on their

conversation! It turns out that Evan is asking Lili out on a date, and she said yes! Britt she said fricking YES!" Layla bellowed.

My eyes widened and I exploded, "DAMMIT! Lili is gonna get it from me! Bye I gotta go!" With that I quickly headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

When I got home I waved to Wade and Sheamus. They were wrestling with John in the living room and John was losing. Sheamus walked over to me and gave me a hug. He was always so

nice to me, mostly because Randy and Swagger were always teasing us about how pale we were.

I was sitting in my room when Brittany entered, fuming mad!

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I snapped and asked her, "Layla told me that Evan asked you out and you said yes! Is that true?"

She seems calmed as she nods her head and smirked, "Yeah that's right! Why would I said no to such a dreamy guy like him." she added sarcastically.

I started yelling at her "You do know that I like Evan right! WHY MUST YOU STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

This time she stood up and responds, "So what! Its not my fault that Evan likes me and not you!" She smirked again and that's it for me, I tackled her to the bed and started pulling her hair,

she screams loudly and tried to struggle away from me.

We have created such a ruckus that John, Wade and Sheamus came into the room and tried to separate us.

John lifted me, away from Lilith. I was pissed off, and when Lili tried to charged towards me, Wade and Sheamus grabbed her hand to try and restrained her.

I struggled and yelled, "PUT ME DOWN JOHN!" as John puts me down, I turned to face him and kicked him hard in the shin, he yelled, "Owwwww!"

"Serves you right John, that's what you get for touching me BITCH!" I added looking smug.

Lilith went crazy seeing that, and she smacked me hard across the face.

Her eyes looked crazy as she started yelling at me, "Don't you dare call my brother names, you SLUT! How dare you kicked him!" She rambled on but when John started to hold her tightly in

his arms, she calmed down.

"Its okay Lili-pad. I'm not mad." John told her.

I stood up and screams at them, "I HATE ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES AND I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU PEOPLE AGAIN!" I then runs to my room and slammed the door. As I lay on my bed, I

began to sobbed loudly.

Why is this happening to me? Why must Evan likes Lili and not me!

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

When Britt hit John, I saw red. No one did that to my brother! John had to restrain me from doing any more than hitting her.

When she said she hated us, I couldn't help but to say something mean.

"Razor blade or bottle of pills bitch! We'll look the other way!" I called after her.

"Lili! That's enough. Please don't talk about that shit." he scolded me.

"Hey Evan asked me out so I'll be gone on friday." I said.

"You got a date?" John smiled.

"Finally!" Wade and Sheamus both laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them and picked up Amontillado before going outside to the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to thank and dedicate this to Blair, Soloeclipse for reading and reviewing. You girls are Awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

After a long while of sobbing, I finally stopped and gather my thoughts on what I should do next. I'm so gonna get Evan back from that witch! Who the hell does she thinks she is?

Seething with anger, I rummaged through my bag for my I-Phone and began to dial Layla's number. It rang for a while before a very sleepy Layla answered.

"H-hellooo..."

"Hey Lay, this is Britt.."

"Hi, Britt. Whats up?"

"Lay, this Friday do you wanna follow me to a Slipknot concert? cause I wanna kept my eyes on Evan and Lili throughout their date!"

"Ummmm sorry Britt, I have ballet class this Friday, why don't you ask Nattie instead? Isn't she a fan of Slipknot?"

"Yeah she is, alright its okay Lay. I will invite Nattie and sorry to disturb you." I hung up and dial Natalya, she answered on the third ring.

"Hey Nattie, do you wanna go with me to a Slipknot concert this Friday? I wanna tail Evan and Lili!"

Nat squealed, "Hell yeah, I will tag along." Once she hunged up, I smirked in satisfaction. You are not gonna steal my man Lili!

* * *

><p><strong>[Friday Night]<strong>

I sighed as my brother and his friends Wade, Randy, John Morrison (who we call JoMo), and Ted went through my closet trying to pick out my outfit. I told them I didn't want to dress up but

they wouldn't listen. Amontillado looked at them from my pillows annoyed when Randy threw my black TRIPP jacket on him.

"Guys, I'm not trying to impress him. I'm just gonna wear my jeans and my Slipknot shirt." I said.

"Come on, Lili, this is your first date. You have to look good." JoMo smiled.

"JoMo, shut up." I growled.

"Aha! Perfect!" John pulled out my black and pink TRIPP tutu dress. I had forgotten I had gotten that last year.

"You want me to wear a short dress on a date?" I smirked, trying to get his over-protective side to show.

"Not if you're wearing this under it." Wade pulled out my TRIPP black and white split leg skinny jeans.

I faceplmed. They weren't supposed to find anything for me to wear! Ted pulled out my Demonia black and red stitch boots while Randy pulled out my studded belt. I ushered the guys out of

my room and changed into the outfit. I had barely buckled the belt loosely around my wait over the dress, when they came back in.

JoMo styled my hair with curls and placed several crimped green hair extensions into it. John and Wade both did my makeup. I guess after years of seeing me do my makeup they knew how

to do it for me. Wade lined my eyes with my silver liquid liner with red eye shadow while my brother put my silver lipstick on me as well.

Ten minutes later Evan showed up in blue jeans and a white shirt. His eyes widened when he saw me but I just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house before John could get a

camera.

"You look great." he smiled.

"Thanks. I hope no one I know sees us. You'd be the odd one out." I said, "But you look good too."

"Thanks!" Evan beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Slipknot Concert]<strong>

"Hey Britt, how the hell are we gonna spy on Evan and Lili when there's like 10 gazillion people in this concert!" Nat wailed.

"Easy Nat, don't worry! I'm sure we can spot them." As soon as I said that, I spotted Lili and Evan about 8 feet away from us.

"Nat I see them, there they are. Lili is in black and Evan is in the white tee." I pointed to Nattie.

"Awesome, now what?" Nat curled her lips as she waited for my next move.

"Okay we will just blend in and enjoy the concert for while." I smiled and Nattie started to bang her head to the music. We have opted to dressed up and styled our hair for this rock concert.

I was wearing a black sleeveless knit top with short black shorts and fishnet stockings and Nattie is wearing a very cool looking black leather jacket and a slim cotton pant with boots. We've

also done our hair with pink and red streaks and our make up is slightly darker than usual.

I was rocking out to the beat of _Psychosocial, _when I spot a red haired boy rocking out to the beat too. He was standing about a few feet away from us, I took a closer look and gasped!

Shit its Jeff Hardy! I quickly bend down and crouch on the floor when Nattie started to looked at me funny ,

"Whoa, what's wrong with ya girl? Do you have like a stomachache or something?" she chuckled.

I grabbed her hand to bend her down. By now the music is blaring loudly and I have to screamed at her "Its Jeff, he's just a couple of feet away from us!"

Nat smirked and said, "Really wow? This is awesome Britt!" she smirked. I punched her arm playfully, "Nat are you serious? I'm trying to avoid him, lets move over there."

I grabbed her arm and we slowly moved over to the other spot. People were starting to pushed past us by now. I kept on spying on Evan and Lili, but so far nothing has happened.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

At the concert, Evan bought both of us t-shirts and posters. It was fun, to be honest. He was really into the music. I scanned the crowd and froze. Jeff was here. He had dyed his hair red and

was rocking out.

Evan noticed where I was staring and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're too good for him!" Evan shouted over Cory's vocals. I nodded sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I continued gazing at Evan and Lili when all of a sudden a group of people started picking Nattie up and forced her to crowd surf. "BRITT! HELP ME!" She yelled. I tried to get her down but

some big guy pushed past me and I fell flat to the floor. "Owwwwwwwww!" I yelled in pain. Luckily a young woman helped me up and after thanking her, I looked up to see how far has

Nattie being passed overhead, DAMN she's too far away! I sighed and watched the remaining concert all to myself. Finally the concert ends, I make my way out but its hard with all those

people pushing to get out, nevertheless I managed to get back to the entrance and saw Nattie waiting for me. I run towards her, "Nat sorry I tried to get you down but some dude

pushed me and I fell to the ground." I told her and she started to chuckled, "No worries Britt, crowd surfing is actually fun, you should do it sometimes, now lets go and find Evan and Lili."

As we walked out, we saw Evan and Lili up ahead. We quickly tailed them and occasionally we'll go hide behind trees whenever they turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

After the concert ends, we walked to Winter's cool store. It was a music/bookstore that was more for rockers and goths. It was called Dead Forrest of Winter.

I showed Evan around it, pointing out where the music was and where the best books are.

"Does she sell Twilight?" Evan asked.

"HELL NO! Thank god. She would've closed this place down if she had to." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

After following them for about 15 mins, we saw them heading towards a Gothic looking music/bookstore.

Once they went in, we followed suit. We entered the store and all at once we had this creepy feeling just by looking at the books and stuff.

I nudged Nat and whispered to her, "Nat I saw Lili and Evan over by that bookcase, why don't we go hide behind it?" She nods her head and we slowly make our way towards it.

Once we are behind the case, we listened in to their conversation.

"Hey Lili, thanks once again for going out with me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh not to worry Evan, its my pleasure. "

Nat and I was listening in to their conversation when all of a sudden, a loud rock music began blasting from the speakers behind us.

It startled us so much that we began to shrieked out...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

Winter puts in a new cd and as the music blasted from the speaker. The sound of two shrieks reached our ears.

I ran around the bookcase, and saw Natalya and Brittany!


	7. Chapter 7

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit, Blair, SoloChick and for others who has taken their time to read and reviewed. Thanks Girls :D**

**A special shout out to my soul sister RKOMizfit. (She's Awesome!)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

SHIT! Evan and Lili saw us! Damn what do I do? Now Evan is gonna think that I'm stalking them! I looked over at Nattie and she doesn't seem to have a clue on what to do too.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

I looked between Brittany and Natalya and saw what they were wearing. They were mocking me...Evan lied and it was a set-up! I was so furious I slapped Evan for trying to make fun of me

and stormed off.

All this time he seemed like a nice guy, a genuine person but he was like the other jerks at school.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I was surprised to see Lili slapping Evan. After Lili left, Evan started asking me, what's going on and Nat began to explained everything to him.

"The truth is Britt has a crush on you and that's why we followed you and Lili! But we didn't expect Lili to slapped you Evan. We are really sorry." Nat apologized.

Evan sighed and run his hand through his dark hair before looking at me, "Britt, this is clearly a misunderstanding and now I want you to go and apologized to Lili! I have always

been wanting to tell you that I really liked Lilith and I know that you like me, but I'm sorry since I won't be able to return your love Britt." Evan said softly.

I felt like bursting into tears when Evan told me that he likes Lili, I was devastated. I started to cry and run out from the bookstore till I reached Blossom Park.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

As I walked home I felt tears fall down my face. I froze when a disturbing thought came to me...what if I like Evan

just a little bit? I bit my lip and continued home. I went straight to my room without bothering to say anythng to

John. I changed into John's old football jersey and my flannel pants and wiped off my make up before curling up

on the floor with Amontillado and Lady Dominatrix and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I sat on the bench and weep, why would Evan like Lili and not me? Now there's nothing else I

can do except to cry my heart out! Why am I such a crybaby? I hate my life!

It must have been half past 12 in the morning before I reached home, John was up waiting for

me but I quickly run up the stairs to my room, I'm not in the mood to be having a conversation

with him right now! I lay in bed and started thinking about what Evan said, that I have to

apologized to Lili. Hell No, I won't ever apologized to that witch!

* * *

><p><strong>[Next Day]<strong>

**[Lilith POV]**

I avoided Evan but for some reason he seemed to be avoiding his friends. Zack had apologized for Nat and I forgave her, mostly because we did get along pretty well. I saw Evan talking to

Wade in the library, so I quickly and quietly walked out and sat outside. Rey walked over to me.

"Hey, _chica_, what's got you sad?" He asked.

"My step-sister had Evan Bourne ask me out just so she could follow us and make fun of me." I sighed.

"Come hang out with us. It'll do you good." Rey smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Evan POV]<strong>

I couldn't believe Brittany would follow us on our date. Because of her my chances of being Lilith's boyfriend were gone! I avoided Brittany and the others I called friends after realizing that

all of them had been making fun of her behind my back.

I entered the library and saw the second person that knew Lilith very well besides John, it was John's friend Wade Barrett.

"Wade, I need help. Britt and Natalya followed me and Lili on our date and I guess they tried to blend in for the concert so Lili thought they were making fun of her. Lilith's mad at me, how do

I fix it?" I asked.

"Tell her the truth, and if it fails she loves hearing Poe's **_Annabel Lee_** being recited." Wade smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

I went to school as per normal when I bumped into Lilith. Part of me didn't wanna apologized to her but I don't want her to think that Evan is the bad guy.

I looked up at her and she seems to be in a foul mood, "Look Lili, its a misunderstanding okay. Nattie and I followed you and Evan because I'm jealous, and Evan didn't have anything to

do with this and he's not even aware that we were tailing you guys.

So I hope that you will stop getting mad at him. I've failed caused you are the one that Evan likes." After saying that, I run off and almost at once I felt relieved. I know that its tough for me

to accept Evan being in love with Lili but I only wanted him to be happy.

I sighed and walked on when my phone suddenly rang, I answered and it was daddy.

"Hello.."

"Britt honey, its daddy.."

"Daddy hi, what's up?"

"Britt, we have good news. Caroline is pregnant. You will have a little sibling soon."

What I'm gonna have a little sibling? Are you kidding me! This is too much. I wanna be the only daddy's little girl! I hung up on dad without saying goodbye and run out from school.

I kept on running until I reached Blossom Park, I've always felt at peace here. I must have been there for a couple of hours when somebody tapped my shoulder.

Turning to look, I was speechless when I saw AJ Styles smiling down at me...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being short.<strong>

**Please R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit, Blair, SoloChick and for others who has taken their time to read and reviewed. Thanks Girls :D**

**A special shout out to my soul sister RKOMizfit. (She's Awesome!)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

What the hell does this creep wants now? I thought, as AJ slowly move to sit beside me on the bench. I turned to him, "What the hell do you want huh?" I yelled.

He smirked. "Easy there baby, are you still mad at me? Look, I'm sorry for trying to hit on you at SALT alright." He began to move closer towards me. "So can we start afresh and be friends?" he asked while his hand

were wrapped around my shoulders. I shoved him away and was about to stand up when he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Let me go, You Asshole!" I yelled but he wouldn't. "Baby why don't you stay here for a little while alright. Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked while still looking smug.

"John and the rest will come and looked for me, if I stay here any longer!" as I told him that, he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked as I tried to wring my arm away from his hold but he has kept

a tight grip on it.

"You were saying that John is gonna be looking for you, then that's great. Cause I have some business to settle with him. Let him come and find you and is your boyfriend that kid who punched me, gonna

come too?" he asked while staring intently at me.

I started to panicked upon realizing that there's not a soul in the park at this time!

AJ then stood up and started pulling me closer towards him, he began to stroke my face as I shivered in fright. "You are pretty Britt, and I shall make you mine." With that he back-handed me till I got knocked out!

* * *

><p><strong>[2 Hours before Britt ran into AJ at the Park]<strong>

**[Lilith POV]**

I was glad to hear Britt explaining that it wasn't Evan's fault and that he didn't do anything! I didn't know why I was so happy to hear that. But I sighed because I had to apologize to him.

As I searched the school for him, my phone rang.

"Hey mom." I sighed.

"Hi Lilith, I have great news!" I could hear my mother smiling.

"You getting a divorce and we're moving back to our old house?" I asked.

"Lilith Anne Cena, knock it off. Your step-father and I are having a baby!"

"What? That's great!" I smiled. I had always wanted a little brother or sister!

I hung up my phone and jumped for joy, literally. I was so happy that I damn near skipped as I went looking for Evan. I finally found him reading a book of Edgar Allan Poe's poems.

He looked like he was trying to memorize one of them.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. Britt told me the truth." I said while looking at my feet.

"I would never hurt you Lili, please know that." He looked me in the eye.

"I do." I nodded. I saw Layla walk by talking on her phone. As she passed us I caught the words: _Brittany, park, AJ, take her._ Why would she be talking about my sister and AJ? I followed her with Evan following me.

"AJ, I swear she took off all alone...Yes she'll most likely go to the park...well I should be more popular than her!...Fine, yeah. Please I hate Brittany!" Layla said.

My eyes widened. She and AJ were going to do something to my sister! I ran and tackled Layla down and started to punch her. After five hits Evan pulled me off.

"What the hell?" Layla shouted, holding her nose.

"What are you trying to do to my sister?" I hissed. I guess I must've terrified her for she confessed.

"AJ Styles was really upset on Jeff hitting him at SALT and was still pissed off at John so he said he was going to do to Brittany what he did to John's old high school girlfriend, Mickie!"

My blood ran cold. I needed to know what happened to Mickie so I could help Britt! I quickly called Randy's girlfriend Trish and hoped she had Mickie's address.

Trish gave me Mickie's address and I called John. He told me that Britt hasn't gotten home and each time he called her phone was off. I told John what Layla told me and called Jeff as well.

We were going to need help, if we are gonna save Britt in time!

Twenty minutes later we pulled up at Mickie's house. Evan, Jeff, John and I ran to the door and pressed the doorbell rapidly until she answered.

"John...what are you doing here?" Mickie asked looking puzzled to see John and the rest of us.

I began to talk, "AJ has my step-sister, and he's gonna do to her what he did to you. But we have to know what it is though?" I said.

Mickie was hesitant for a while before she blurt everything out, "He drugged me and raped me...! John I never cheated on you! He recorded it and sent it to you!" She started to sobbed as she told us everything.

"Mickie why didn't you tell me? I thought you cheated on me when he sent me that video, I was so mad." now John looked like he was going to cry too.

"John I was pregnant." Mickie confessed. We were all shocked as she continued, "I thought it was AJ's but I had a test done. It was yours. He's in school right now, come by tomorrow and you can meet him.

I hope that you'll get to save your sister in time, John. Cause I don't want her to suffer the same fate as me. AJ is dangerous, John!" she added as she grabbed a few tissues to wipe her tears away.

After we left Mickie's place, John seemed dazed as he followed us back to the cars. Jeff looked so distraught on what is gonna happened to Brittany, and I was also scared for her...

Deep in my heart, I hope that we will get to save my sister before its too late...!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being short again. :D<strong>

**Please R&R, my awesome readers :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit, Blair, SoloChick and for others who has taken their time to read and reviewed. Thanks Girls :D**

**A special shout out to my soul sister RKOMizfit. (She's Awesome!)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Brittany POV]<strong>

It must have been a few hours when I finally woke up. My head is buzzing and I was still in a daze as I slowly scanned around the room?

Where the hell am I? Was I in some sort of a warehouse? I was thankful that I wasn't chained.

Soon enough AJ walked into the room and started walking towards me. "Hi baby, you're awake now?" He mocked.

"What do you want, you ASSHOLE!" I yelled in his face, but he seems to looked amused. I slowly backed away from him.

"What I want is you Britt, don't worry in a while I'll be sending a homemade video to your dear brother John." he gestured to his video-cam mounted on the tripod and looked back at me smiling sarcastically.

"You do remind me of Mickie, Britt and you will suffer the same fate as her." he smirked.

I started to weep in fear, "Who is Mickie? W-What h-have you done to her?" I stuttered as he inched closer towards me. "You really wanna know what happened to her? Didn't John ever tell you about Mickie?"

He came near to stroke my cheek. I shivered as he continued, "Well let's just say, I've had fun with her before John could do anything!" he added.

He then began to remove his shirt slowly, revealing his perfectly tone abs.

He continued, "Mickie was my girl, but your stupid douche of a brother tried to steal her away from me! So its all his fault! When I saw you at SALT, you were perfect and innocent just like Mickie!"

I kept backing away from him and seeing that, he pulled me by my feet and dragged me towards him, I started screaming but he didn't care. I started to struggle when he gets on top and started kissing me

aggressively, I screamed and slapped him hard across the face, but he still won't stop…!

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

We were so worried about Brittany. We didn't know where they'd be. I felt tears that wanted to fall but I held them back.

John was in deep thought but it looked like he had an idea.

"AJ's uncle, Ric Flair, has a warehouse by the docks! It's for his furniture store, AJ would have parties there!" John said and gave Jeff the address to the warehouse. We pulled up to it about ten minutes later.

John and Jeff jumped out of the car.

"What's the plan John?" I asked.

"Lili-pad you stay here, Evan stay with her and call the cops." John answered.

"What? No I'm going with you!" I argued.

"Lilith you're staying here! I don't want you to get hurt." John said as he gave me a quick hug, before he and Jeff walked to the warehouse.

I glared and stayed in the car with Evan. He quickly called the cops and told them where we are. As we waited I heard a loud noise. I was worried for my brother and my sister and Jeff.

The sound of a gun scared the hell out of me and I buried my face into Evan's shoulder. I heard sirens as the cops came closer. I was visibly shaking and crying.

"Miss what happened?" A female cop, asked me.

"My step-sister was kidnapped by a guy named AJ. My brother and friend went in to save her but I heard a gunshot." I sobbed.

"Lili look!" Evan pointed out to me.

I turned to look and saw John and Jeff, walking out with Brittany. John's nose was bleeding and Jeff looked like he was getting a black eye. I raced forward and pulled my brother and sister into a hug.

I felt Brittany returning it as she cried into my shoulders, she's still in trauma but she seems to be fine.

I looked at her and told her, "No matter what we call each other or how much we fight, you are my sister, Britt. We're a family." I said as I pulled her into a hug again.

"I know Lili, you're my sister too." Brittany sobbed as we hugged each other in silence…

John, Jeff and Evan looked at us and smile. They were glad that we have finally set our differences aside.

I was glad that we did managed to save Britt before its too late, I looked over Britt's shoulder and saw two cops dragging a very agitated AJ into the car.

I breathe a sigh of relief, cause I know that after today everything will return to normal...

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story and we would like to thank you all for reading it :D<strong>

**Please R & R my Awesome & Beautiful Readers :D**


	10. Last Chapter

**Another new fanfic that I have Co-Written with another one of my close friend/soul sister Luneara Eclipse, she is an Amazing Author and Plz checked out her stories.**

**We do not own anybody, All Wrestlers belongs to the WWE/TNA respectively.**

**Luneara's OC is Lilith while my OC is Brittany.**

**We would like to dedicate this to RKOMizfit, Blair, SoloChick and for others who has taken their time to read and reviewed. Thanks Girls :D**

**A special shout out to my soul sister RKOMizfit. (She's Awesome! Go read her stories)**

**This is the last Chap of Feuding Sisters : Lilith & Brittany and we would like to thank all the readers who had read these story. You Girls Rocksss :D**

**To Luneara Eclipse, my soul sister, thanks for working with me in this awesome story. You are the best sis, and I'll be looking forward to be working with you again :D**

* * *

><p><strong>[1 Month Later after the Abduction]<strong>

**[Britt POV]**

I sighed as I reminisced about what has happened in the past month, Those moments with AJ really scared the shit out of me! I still remember those moments vividly...

**(FLASHBACK)**

As AJ pinned me to the floor and started kissing me, John and Jeff suddenly burst through the door and caught AJ by surprise. He got up from me and started charging towards John with a led pipe, he swings it

and hit John in the face. As John stumbled down, AJ smirked and said in sarcasm, "Who the hell do you think you are John! Don't you know who I am? I am the Phenomenal AJ Styles while you are just a Loser!"

He was about to hit John again when Jeff tackled him to the ground.

AJ struggled and started connecting a series of punches to Jeff. While Jeff is down from the punches, AJ runs to his leather jacket that is sprawled on the floor and whips out a handgun.

I just stared in horror as he walked and aimed the gun towards John !

He was about to shoot John, when Jeff speared him to the ground causing the gun to accidentally go off, the loud bang startled me, but thankfully no one was shot.

John runs over to AJ who's down on the floor and started to wrestle the gun from him, there were a lot of struggles between them, but John eventually managed to snatched it.

AJ continues to struggle as both John and Jeff pinned him down till the cops had arrived…..**(End of Flashback)**

I should have known that AJ's the one who got John to broke off with Mickie and it turns out that Mickie is actually pregnant with John's child. I'm so happy for them since they have since got together.

I marvelled at all the beautiful trees in the park when somebody tapped me on my shoulder, Looking up, I smiled as it was Jeff Hardy, and he slowly went over to sit beside me.

There was silence between us for a moment before I turned to him and gave him a kiss, he was surprised. "What was that for Britt?" He asked. "That's for saving me twice, one time at SALT and the second time

was when AJ kidnapped me." I chuckled as he started to blushed. He looks at me again, "Britt you do know that I like you right...So will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Ummmmm, I would love to rocker boy." I giggle as he came closer towards me and kissed me passionately...

* * *

><p><strong>[Another Month Later]<strong>

**[Britt POV]**

It has been a month since I've been Jeff's girlfriend and I'm glad that I've made the choice to be with him even though the both of us were total opposites, but I'm learning to like what he likes so that we will have

something in common.

Every single time, he will help me to apply a thicker coat of eyeliner on my eyes and we started doing all kinds of things together. We went to different kinds of Rock concert that is in town, he teach me how to play

the guitar, and we always hang out at my home playing Rock Band, Guitar Hero and he never fails to plays me a song on his guitar every day.

This weekend, we are going to an Avenged Sevenfold concert with Lilith and Evan and I'm really looking forward to rocking out with them.

Jeff came over to my house today and was surprised that I have changed the color of my hair to golden blonde, beaming at him, I asked, "So what do you think of my hair baby?" Jeff smiled, and said "I love it Britt."

I went to him and gave him a hug, "Guess that we are not so different anymore." I winked at him as he chuckled and said, "Yes, we do. But I love you all the same Britt." Jeff added as we both hugged each other.

Ever since that incident with AJ, I have bonded really well with Lilith too and occasionally I will have makeovers for her and she's beginning to dressed just like any normal school girl and not as gothic as before.

Nowadays whenever I went shopping, I would always bring Lilith with me and we will shop for matching clothes and matching dresses, and she's beginning to like all the fancy dresses that I bought for her.

Every weekend she will come with me and hang out with my crowd of preppy friends like Miz, Alex Riley, Natalya, Dolph, Cody Rhodes and the rest.

I've also gotten along well with John, Mickie and their little son Felix who is turning four.

Lilith told me that Layla was the one who sets up my abduction with AJ, and when I confronted Layla in school, she burst out into tears and asks for my forgiveness. I've forgiven her since and things are back to

normal now.

As for Zack Ryder, he pretty much followed my advice and brought Natalya to a Justin Beiber concert, and Nattie didn't kick his ass after all cause she loves Zack too much to hurt him and so they end up having a

great time at the concert and ever since then, the both of them have been pissing us off with their constant singing of "baby" and "never say never" in the school hallways to this day...

* * *

><p><strong>[Lilith POV]<strong>

I couldn't believe that it's been 2 months since Brittany was abducted by that Jackass AJ. The following week Evan asked me out again, and he even recited _**Annabel Lee **_to try and get me to say yes.

I did and we went out nearly five times a week. A few of the dates were just us watching his sister Gia and my new nephew Felix. I found out that Evan and I had a lot in common too.

John and Mickie got back together. In fact they went downtown and eloped so they and Felix could be a family. Brittany and I were super close now. She would give me makeovers and I learned that dark blue

looked good on me. I would lend her my CDs and I even helped her to get over her fear of Lady Dominatrix and Amontillado.

I was happy for Britt and Jeff. Evan and I would double date with them. I was surprised to learn that Evan and I applied to the same colleges and for the same classes too. We also did a lot of things with each other

like just last week we went for bungee jumping and parachuting. It was tons of fun.

"Hey Lili." Evan smiled carrying a large box into the house.

"Hey Evan." I kissed him, "What's with the box?"

"Well it's our third week anniversary so here is your gift." He put the box on the coffee table.

"Aww, baby thanks!" I opened the box and was shocked to see a little puppy. It had a bright blue eye and a green one.

"You're welcome. He's part husky and part wolf."

"Awww, I'm gonna name him Edgar." I smiled and kissed Evan again.

After our first week of dating I asked Evan if he'd be my boyfriend and he said yes. I couldn't wait till mom and-and...dad, got home. I wasn't mad anymore.

But I still missed my dad, but John and I would visit his grave and bring Brittany along too. Winter said that our dad and her mom were watching over our new family because they knew we needed each other.

I still have the urge to slap Zack whenever he sang Bieber songs in the hallways at school, but Evan always holds me back.

Both Britt and I have become close to being best friends and we always share our problems and everything else with each other.

I have a feeling that this could be the end of us being feuding sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go and how was it?<strong>

**Please Read & Review and thanks once again to all those who had taken their time to read and reviewed it. Me and Luneara really appreciates it and You girls are very much loved.**


End file.
